


Point Blank, Gross

by 27dragons, tisfan



Series: Sarcasm Prompts [19]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Journalism, M/M, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: 57 Symbrock (celtic7irish) If you're still doing Sarcasm prompts, could you please do 57. “This place hold a lot of memories for me. Some bad, some… No. No, no, all bad.” With Eddie x Venom? Pretty please?





	Point Blank, Gross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/gifts).



> A/N: The title is a play on the movie Grosse Point Blank, which is about an assassin who goes to his high school reunion. If you haven’t seen this movie, you really should. It’s freaking hilarious.

Eddie sighed, looking through the badges on the table. Each one labeled the former student with a smudy picture probably clipped from one of the thousands of printed-and-never-sold yearbooks that were mouldering away in the school’s basement. It took him longer than it should have to realize that the badges were in order by first name, rather than last, and that, further, that was probably because some of the girls in his high school class had gotten married, and changed their names.

Eddie Brock. _School newspaper, photography club, class clown._

**It doesn’t say loser on here, Eddie,** Venom pointed out, helpfully.

“Yeah, that wasn’t an official award or anything,” Eddie mumbled, picking up the badge and pinning it on with a grimace. “There were lots of losers in high school.” Christ, he didn’t really want to be here. He looked over the badges again. He was in luck. “Mac” wasn’t on the table, which meant the guy was here already.

Eddie gritted his teeth and pushed through the doors into the old gym.

**What is this place, Eddie?** Venom was swiveling Eddie’s neck around like it was on a ball bearing, trying to take in the sights. What sights? It was a gym, it smelled like a gym, and even the host of tiny round tables with paper tablecloths, streamers hanging from the roof, and someone's disco ball spinning idly in the center of the room didn’t disguise it one bit.

At least there was a bar. Didn’t look like the planning committee had much of a budget to work with; it was all Coors Light and box wine. Shelly Poindexter, who’d once been homecoming queen, was leaning against the bar, plastic cup of wine dangling idly in her fingers.

“Eddie Brock, from the Brock Report, come home to grace his humble beginnings?”

“Thought I’d see if it was all the way I remembered it,” Eddie said, not really looking at her as he swiveled his head, trying to spot the man he’d come here to find. Find the guy, interview him, talk to a couple of other people as camouflage, and get _out_.

“If you remember it as being a ruthless crucible of gossip and hormones, then yeah, it hasn’t changed,” she said, eying Eddie with interest. “ _You’ve_ changed.”

“Only on the inside,” Eddie said. Before she could say anything else, he reached past her to snag a can of beer and stuffed a couple of bucks into the bartender’s tip jar. He cracked it open, gave Shelly a vague nod, and pressed forward into the crowd. Mac had to be here somewhere.

Venom finished their surveillance of the gym, sniffing at the beer can with interest. When they thought no one was looking, Eddie felt Venom grab their body a bit, stretching his mouth and jaw enough that he could take in the entire beer, can and all, in a single gulp. **Cheap brew,** Venom complained.

“Could’a told you that, buddy,” Eddie said. He burped, and made a face at the flat, watery taste. “It’s a high school reunion, not a socialite gala. Ugh.” He turned slowly on his heel, looking at their surroundings. “This place hold a lot of memories for me. Some bad, some… No. No, no, all bad. Let’s just find Mac and get this over with.”

**Anne thinks it’s funny you’re at your high school reunion,** Venom said. **Do we really think a man who kills people for money will be here?**

Venom had a weird sense of right and wrong. Usually whatever was fun was right, and whatever was boring was wrong. But they also thought that killing was for fun, or for protection, or because they were hungry. Or annoyed.

But Venom did not approve of mercenary killing. An assassin was… rude.

“His nametag wasn’t on the table outside,” Eddie pointed out. “And if our information was right, he’s in town this weekend on ‘business’, anyway. If he’s seen here, it’s a good alibi for him. Of course, that only works if he’s actually _seen_...”

**That woman is hungry** , Venom said, turning Eddie around. Shelly was following him, with a determined look on her face. Not hungry the way Venom meant it, but more… aggressively sexual. _Look out, here she comes, she’s the man-eater._

“She always has been,” Eddie muttered. He was pretty sure she’d slept her way to her homecoming crown, and god only knew how many more guys since. Not that Eddie was going to slut-shame her, but she’d never been what one would call _discerning_. And he rather suspected that she wasn’t looking at him like that because she thought he’d give her a good time, but because she thought he could _do something_ for her.

More fool she. The _Brock Report_ had a pretty decent following, but journalists were not exactly rolling in dough. “Just ignore her; maybe she’ll go away.”

He promptly forgot about her, spotting Mac near the DJ’s station, talking urgently, one finger near his ear, as if he was on a headset. Not even a little subtle, but at least Eddie was close to having something off his to-do list. A break in the story, something he could use. He just needed a break, just--

“Eddie Brock!” Someone else squealed his name, and he was accosted by the sort of middle-aged man that used to teach until he discovered that real estate was less stressful. Eddie squinted, trying to mentally peel fifteen years off-- oh, good lord, really? His sophomore year shop teacher?

“Mr. Peterson,” Eddie said, smiling weakly. “How’s life been treating you?” He couldn’t help sneaking a glance at Mac. _Just don’t go anywhere,_ he begged silently.

Eddie wasn’t very good at small talk. And gaining a talkative parasite didn’t help his attention span any at all. When Mr. Peterson stared at him, Eddie had to backtrack the conversation.

**You told him _goldfish_ , when he asked if you were dating. **

Well, at least one of them was paying attention. “Uh, sorry, that’s... kind of an in-joke with me and my friends.”

“Well, I suppose that you’ve seen _Shape of Water_ , too,” Mr. Peterson said. He gave a bark of laughter. “My wife liked it.”

“Yeah, it’s weird, huh?” Eddie checked on Mac again.

Across the room, Mac nodded at something that the DJ said, and then turned. When his coat flipped up, Eddie saw the distinct shape of a pistol tucked down the back of the man’s jeans.

**Eddie. Eddie, he is following--** Venom jerked on their neck and pulled his gaze around to watch… the old chemistry teacher going off toward the ladies’ room.

What even the _fuck_. “Hey, so, uh, it’s been nice chatting, but I just saw, uh--” Eddie waved his hand in what he hoped was a vaguely meaningful way. He ducked away before Mr. Peterson could say anything else, letting Venom help him navigate through the sea of people, picking a path of least resistance.

**We can go faster if we suit up.** Which wasn’t untrue, although that was often accompanied by panicked mobs, Venom not exactly looking warm and fuzzy.

**I am not warm and fuzzy** , Venom complained, having caught that last thought. **I am an efficient predator.**

“Yes, I know,” Eddie placated him. “And if we suit up now, everyone will run screaming and someone will get hurt in the stampede. Just... Keep moving us through the crowd.”

**You are less fun when you are working.**

Eddie had an answer for that, he was pretty sure he did, but before he was able to get it out, he’d been jerked through the doors and was pressed, face up against a concrete wall. “My god, you really are stupid, aren’t you?” a woman-- Shelly, in fact, said. There was something hard and chilly pressing into the small of Eddie’s back. “Bad move. Real bad move. Well, I suppose we can find something to do with the extra body. Make it look like you two shot each other. Something.”

“Shelly?” Eddie twisted his neck until it crackled, trying to look at her. “What the hell are you doing? You-- You and Mac?”

“He’s exciting,” she said, jamming the gun harder against his spine. “Which is more than I can say about _you_.”

**Can I eat her? No one will even know she is missing.**

“Maybe,” Eddie conceded. “Shelly, seriously, you want to walk away from this. Right now. I feel like I should warn you that your life is in danger, here.”

There was nothing ladylike about her scoff. “Mac won’t turn on me, asshole. People keep trying that on me, it doesn’t work. But, since I don’t think there’s anything you can say that’ll get me to leave you alive, let’s just get on with this--”

She was still talking when she pulled the trigger in time with a sudden surge of music from the gym, probably enough to drown out the sound of gunfire.

_Fuck_ , that hurt-- the bullet went through his spine and Eddie spilled to the ground in a heap before Venom snarled in his mind and-- spread. Warm, comforting, a little bit slimy, but hey, Eddie would take it, especially compared to the red-hot agony of being _shot_.

_Sorry, love, should’ve let you have her sooner,_ Eddie said as they climbed to their feet.

He could feel his spine and the surrounding tissue healing, a soothing numbness as the nerves were rebuilt. A cold-hot, hard lump ached its way up and out of the wound as it closed: the bullet. Joined as they were, he could feel Venom manipulating it, pulling it up to their mouth.

Shelly was staring at them, frozen, unable to move or even scream. Her eyes were wide and as round as dinner plates.

“ **We** ,” Venom said, pushing the bullet into their cheek like a wad of tobacco, “ **are very exciting. Aren’t you excited?** ” Venom hitched in a breath and spit the bullet directly into Shelly’s face.

They didn’t give her any time to answer the question either, but leaned over and devoured the former homecoming queen in a few bites. Eddie had to close his eyes for that part.

_All right,_ he said when Venom had finished, _now let’s go find Mac._


End file.
